rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterfly's Wings, Session Eight, The Castle of Chaos
Prologue While guarding the ship, Dax was lured out by some strange noises. He left to investigate, but as he did some strange bat beastmen took over the ship and flew off. Dax did his best to hold on, but was eventually dropped into a large bed of thorny roses... right by the rest of the party. Tribal Tribulations The session opened in the Wyld, where Dax and the party met up. Dax explained the situation and the party prepared to trek off in the direction of the ship. Fern generated an enormous winged simhata out of Wyldstuff for the party to ride. The party eventually arrived at a floating island. They found the island inhabited by a breed of Chiropterans (bat-people) known as "blood bats", which live off of blood. The party discovered that these beings worshiped the Unconquered Sun, and proved their status under him to the tribe. Fern started growing several varieties of Wyld-warding plants to help the tribe, which they were eager to accept. The party discovered a group of slaves that the bats were feeding from, and convinced the tribe to give up the practice. As a token of their new allegiance, the tribe presented the party with a potent Hearthstone that transmutes the bearer's body fluids into poison; this was a particularly fitting gift because the plants Fern had made provided an even more potent poison against the Fair Folk. A Fair Lady Rescued One of the slaves revealed that he had been having dreams in the Wyld, dreams that seemed tied to Largo and and old friend of his named Ember. It seemed Ember was in need of help in a Wyld zone near Gem. The party headed toward Gem. They stopped by for information, and found that the particular zone had been created by a malfunctioning Reality Engine. They party headed to the location described and navigated the Wyld until they came across a large castle. They entered the castle to find twin Fair Folk nobles, or perhaps a single noble with two bodies, titled Above and Below. They demanded to see Ember, and he granted the request. They found her and her companion, Capo, in a cell just off the throne room. After a little deliberating, the party sprang into action, striking down any guards they could find and busting Ember out of the prison. Dax caused enough confusion to sneak down a secret passage and locate the reality engine, a broken mirror. Fern followed him down and began her repairs as quickly as possible, forging the necessary equipment of the swirling Wyld around them. The party continued their dramatic fight, Ember and Capo joining in as they could. Ember was eventually wounded. They worked their way down to the treasure chamber with the reality engine, where they met the nobles in charge. The party defeated him and restored the mirror, instantly pulling the castle and all of the Wyld zone around them back into the stable reality of Creation. The party installed the mirror into the Coatl, and talked a little with Ember. They then received a call from Viridian, telling them that the Roost had some new visitors. The party headed to the Roost, taking most of the former slaves with them, who thought the location sounded like a fun place to begin their new lives. Amber was greeted by an old friend, her mentor Tepet Carian, as well as many people she had met through her travels. The reunion was interrupted by a couple Dragon-Blooded that the party quickly suspected were from the Wyld Hunt. Before the situation could escalate, however, a ship landed outside on the docks, a ship with black sails marked by a white circle. Zombies crawled out of the water to face the party and their panicking followers, hundreds of zombies. The followers began to rally around the party, with cries of "Protect the Whisperer!" circling around. The zombies organized themselves for an attack, and the session drew to a close. Character Thoughts and Reactions Steve is going to keep shorter notes from here on out. Hope you don't mind. Go ahead and add to them though! Alexa really does like acquiring goodies. Muahahaha reality engine. *vibrates with glee* ...Also, Pirates of the Caribbean references crack her up. Followed by Butterfly's Wings, Session Nine, The Games of Gold and Blood. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Fury of the Butterfly's Wings